iWill Help
by shortybubbles27
Summary: What happens when the tough Sam doesn't know how to do something?Will she need help from a faithful freind, or blow it? Look inside to find out! Read and REVIEW!


iWill help

One shot.

"-So I'm definitely going to get the tickets?" Carly reassured. "Okay thanks. She is so gonna freak." silence for a moment. "Okay bye." Carly hung up her cell phone.

" I wonder how she will react." Carly thought. 'SLAM!' Carly heard.

"Hey Carls got any ham?" The rude friend asked after walking in.

"No" Carly replied. "But guess what!"

"The school was hit with a wrecking ball?!?!" Sam guessed.

"No." Carly smirked at the idea. "iCarly was asked to go snowboarding!" Sam's jaw dropped.

"Tonight?" Sam asked.

"No, in a week or so. Why?" Carly asked back.

"Just wondering how long I have to get snow gear!" Sam excused.

"Great, it took me all night to set, first I had to get the lead lodge guy to watch our website, then I had to impose and it was just a mess." Carly rambled on and on. "So get ready! I was just going over to tell Freddie, want to come?"

"No" Sam replied.

"Okay then." Carly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, no" Sam thought. She ran to the nearest closet, and dialed 576-9053, soon she heard a voice say "Hello?"

"Tobey, hook me up with a snowboarding teacher." Sam commanded.

"Why?" Tobey asked.

"Because I'm going on a snowboarding trip and I don't know how to snowboard." Sam replied.

"okay…." Tobey trailed off. A few seconds of silence, and then Tobey answered. "Okay there is a male snowboarding teacher, and has lots of free time. He wants to meet you at the mall."

"Great thanks." Sam hung up her cell phone, and biked to the mall. She waited impatiently at the food court eating a piece of pizza, a large coke, a cookie, and three bags of fries. She had quite an appetite. Soon she saw Freddie at the counter ordering something. "Hi Fredward what are you doing here?"

"I have to be some kind of snowboarding teacher for a girl. I learned how to when me and my mom went to Minnesota." Freddie replied. "Have you seen her? I was hoping that if she was cute we would fall in love, and I would finally get a girlfriend."

"Wait a second, I'm looking for a snowboarding teacher" Sam said.

"Well that plan is gone with the wind."

"You're going to teach me how to snowboard, but mark my words" Sam took Freddie by the shirt "If you tell anybody about this then you will be gone with the wind, understand?"

"Yes"

"Good lets get started."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Freddie went to the ski place in the mall.

"Okay just do what I said." Freddy advised. Sam started at the top of the hill, and tried to do what Freddie said, but crashed and burned into a ski lift, she then fell off, and stood wobbly trying to stand up. Freddie ran to her and held out his hand. "Take my hand."

Sam took his hand and they both glided down what seemed to be a never ending mountain. When they caught each other's glance they turned their head awkwardly.

"It's just like riding a bike, you never forget." Freddie said.

"I'm tired of that stupid expression" Sam declared. Both Sam and Freddie noticed they were holding hands then let go. "Hey I'm getting the hang of it."

"Good, good." Freddie said. They practiced like that for an hour or so, then when the snowboarding trip came. Sam knew exactly what to do. She and Freddie always acted weird when they got close to each other. Sam was so good that she entered a few snowboarding contests, and won. Then it happened. Sam woke up in a hospital bed.

"She's waking up." Her best friend announced.

"Can I have a moment with her?" Freddie asked.

"What happened?" Sam asked weakly, then held her hand over her head, because she had a head ache. It was too painful to talk.

"You entered a contest then tried to hard of move, and fell to the ground. The doctor said you might have a concussion." Freddie answered. Freddie started leaning in to Sam. They kissed like they never kissed before. "Don't worry, I'll stay by your side, I'll take care of you." They kissed again. Forever to be bonded with love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Did you like? PLEASE REVIEW. This is my first iCarly fan fiction so, no flames please. Thanks, and again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
